


"It's kind of hot in here, don't you think?"

by AeonWing



Series: Bite-sized Chalex Moments - For Better Or Worse, Till Death Do Us Part [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Not Serious, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: It's December 2021 and the Liberty Gang's meeting for their reunion with Charlie.Their server's kind of hot, though.Fortunately for Alex, it's about to getwayhotter.ORThe cursed semi-public Chalex fic that should probably have never been writtenA bad attempt at humor
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Bite-sized Chalex Moments - For Better Or Worse, Till Death Do Us Part [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824100
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	"It's kind of hot in here, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Chalex Community for making this possible.
> 
> I had my reservations about whether this would be too off-the-wall. This is not meant to be taken super seriously, by the way 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"I'm not as naughty as you think._

_I'm way worse."_

\- **Unknown**

* * *

**December 2021**

It’s pretty late on a Friday evening, but the little restaurant surprisingly isn’t that full. It’s somewhere between half-empty, and half-packed, which Charlie’s chalking up to being due to the shoddy weather forecast that proved to be wrong. They forecasted rain and gloom. And instead, they got sunshine and a light drizzle. It’s not bad, of course – the sun is better than rain, and low chatter is better than having to talk over one another.

The weather forecast might have been shit, but today’s the Liberty High crew reunion. Clay’s back from Brown, Ani’s back from Stanford, Zach and Tyler are visiting too, and Tony’s due to arrive the following day with Caleb. Most importantly, Alex is back from Berkeley, along with Jess. They’ve gone full circle. Even Diego, Luke, and Estela came, too.

Alex is seated across from Charlie, with Zach to his left. Diego’s sitting next to Charlie, engaged in some discussion with Zach. It’s a little tense – they’re discussing football, but Charlie can tell neither of them still really like each other. Diego did do a number on Zach at the pier two years ago, after all. Still – football is football and boys are boys. Charlie’s also got the occasional thing to add.

On the other end of the table, Clay, Ani, and Jess are having their own conversation. While Charlie’s usually quite the charismatic lad with a capacity to join just about any discussion, he’s not in the mood – he’s got eyes only for Alex today. Which makes him feel kind of bad since they’re _his_ friends too. But then again, they’ve also got tomorrow to hang out.

It’s the week after finals, and Charlie’s been sorely missing Alex. He understands, of course – school is important, so when Alex told him that he had upcoming finals, Charlie made sure _not to reply_ to every one of Alex’s texts – even ignoring his facetime calls (which kind of pissed him off). Still, here they are again, face to face. Charlie had suggested Alex come over after, to which Alex just winked back at him – but didn’t say no.

Still, today seems like a pleasant affair.

Zach’s saying something to Alex, making him laugh heartily. Then, almost out of reflex, Alex’s focus shifts away and back onto Charlie. It’s not like there’s any worry – Charlie’s confident that he and Zach are platonic (although Charlie was worried about that damn kiss). It’s nothing like that at all. Alex has never been one with a particularly keen sense of humor, so it’s almost like he turns to Charlie after a joke to see if it’s funny too. Chances are if Alex thought it was funny, so would Charlie.

Charlie’s been feeling a little annoyed, though, by the seating arrangement. He had tried to steal a seat next to Alex – but Jess and Zach had his boyfriend’s flank, escorting Charlie to the _opposite_ side. Charlie rolled his eyes at that. He gets it. He talks to and facetimes Alex all the time, and they visit each other once every two weeks or so. Meanwhile, Jess and Zach haven’t seen Alex in months.

Whatever. He’s got Alex to himself later, anyways. Charlie’s not doing a great job of hiding how he’s sulking, though. Not that anyone notices.

“So uh, how’s everyone’s 2nd year going?” Clay asks, wide-eyed and clapping his hands together for emphasis. “No one failed out, yet?”

“I hope not,” Jess scoffs, rolling her eyes. “God, I hate my profs. I guess we’ll have to wait until exam grades come out,” she throws her hands in the air.

Meanwhile, Ani’s just staring at both of them, shaking her head slightly. Charlie can’t help but chuckle at that. Ani’s a straight-A student who got into everything she applied for. This is probably a joke for her. But still – he appreciates this little small talk. Friendly banter. Reminds him that they’re all still friends.

Alex has been pretty quiet, though, and he’s trying not to look at Charlie, which does sort of bother him. Charlie groans a little – it’s probably something to do with how Alex is worried that Charlie will make some grandiose public display of affection. Something like ‘ _Oh my god, babe you’re home, I missed you so much’_ in some sappy, gross voice acting reminiscent of a movie from the 60s.

Well _shit_ , Alex has got Charlie all figured out.

Actually, except for one thing. So… They’ve been having sex. Not like, super often – usually when they get to see each other, but not even always. It’s not that weird – in fact, it’s probably the opposite of weird. They’re dating, it happens, they have hormones—big whoop. There are always cute dates, dinner with each other’s families, and life and just _stuff_ to catch up on, so while sex is on the table, it’s not like it’s the only thing they’ve been doing. Of course, Charlie enjoys it. Alex is good at what he does, and Charlie’s not too bad either.

Still, there’s one thing that’s been on Charlie’s mind for a while. And although he doesn’t say it out loud to Alex, he kind of thinks that Alex knows what he’s talking about. Because sure – while Alex hates those big public displays of romance and all that shit, what Charlie’s got on his mind isn’t exactly public.

Well, it’s _semi-public_.

“Alex,” Jess says, loud and shooting him a confused look. It causes Charlie to look their way too. “He’s asking you what you wanna drink.”

_He?_

Charlie didn’t notice the rather tall waiter standing right behind him. He’s got his little notepad out, he’s in his uniform. And while he’s wearing this serious, professional grin, Charlie can tell he just wants to get this blasted shift over with. Serving a group of young adults is probably not his favorite thing to do. The first thing Charlie notices is that the server is one _fine lad_. The server’s probably a jock himself, considering how he’s built. Then there’s his neatly combed black hair, piercing brown eyes, and remarkably strong bone structure and those biceps, oh lord. 

Damn.

He kind of looks like Reggie Mantle from Riverdale, Charlie thinks to himself. 

“Oh, uh…” Alex begins, stammering awkwardly when he looks at him. Charlie feels his jaw tighten when he sees Alex’s gaze flutter below their server’s neck, and finally below his waist for too long. Well, the server _is_ really hot. “Uh… a beer please,” he finishes, shrugging, and Alex’s gaze goes back to the waiter’s face.

The server stares back at him blankly for a split second, lips pressed in a hard line like he’s totally not impressed. “ID, please,” he says curtly. Charlie watches as Alex produces his driver’s license. Alex is 21 now – so it’s a little irritating that he gets to drink, but Charlie doesn’t. Well – at least not _legally_. Charlie snickers under his breath at that. The waiter nods then turns his gaze over to Charlie. Charlie’s a little pissed if he’s being honest that his boyfriend totally checked out the really hot server in front of him. But at the same time, he can’t blame Alex either. It’s not like _looking_ is a crime – and that server’s a sight for sore eyes.

Seriously. Reggie fucking Mantle from Riverdale.

“The same thing,” he says back. Charlie’s got a fake ID on him. But then the server doesn’t ask for it. Apparently, the server thinks Charlie looks older than Alex. Well – the bit of the beard he’s been growing out might explain it, and Charlie has to prevent himself from bursting into laughter when Alex’s jaw drops and shoots him a ‘ _what the fuck, why did I get ID’d but not you_?’ look at him.

Charlie smirks a little and turns to the server. “Thanks,” he starts, his eyes briefly darting over to Alex, who’s staring back wide-eyed, before looking back at their server. “ _Handsome_.” 

“Thanks,” the waiter says back after a while with the most neutral expression.

Alex’s jaw drops at that comment, and Charlie has to refrain from bursting into laughter when Alex turns his hands upwards, palms towards the ceilings with the most iconic ‘ _what the fuck was that?’_ look on his face, and Charlie winks back at him.

Charlie winces a little when Diego nudges him in the rubs. Charlie raises one palm as a question, and Diego shoots him an incredulous look.

“In front of your boyfriend?” He whispers, eyeing Alex, who just rolls his eyes. “Really?”

“Don’t worry, Diego,” Alex says loudly, a hand against his mouth to rein in the giggles. “Charlie’s only into me,” he announces even louder.

Charlie just rolls his eyes at that, glancing at the server who has the most ‘ _what the fuck is happening’_ look on his face. Finally, when the server makes his way back to the bar with his notepad, it’s who Zach breaks the silence. “Dude, is it just me… or does that server like – look exactly like me?” He asks with furrowed brows. “That’s so weird.”

“He reminds me of Reggie from Riverdale,” Charlie says matter-of-factly. Zach nods then turns to Alex for approval. “You know, Reggie Mantle.”

Zach’s nodding slowly – clearly, he hasn’t seen the show while Charlie and Alex trade glances, with Alex letting out an awkward laugh. “Uh, I… I guess?” he answers. “He’s um…”

_Kind of really smokin’ hot_.

Alex rolls his eyes, and Charlie grins a little at that. He’s not even pissed off anymore, but he gently kicks Alex in the knee when Alex opens his mouth again.

“OW, fuck,” Alex says, too loudly, rubbing his knee instinctively.

“What?” Zach says back.

“Oh, uh, nothing— yeah, I guess he kinda does look like you, Zach,” he blurts out. “I guess… that’s a good thing?”

Zach shrugs, and then finally Charlie talks again, humored by the discussion. “Miss you too, Alex,” Charlie chuckles.

Alex lets out a groan, but that devilish smile on his face remains.

Eventually, the (really hot) waiter comes back with their drinks. Charlie flinches when he notices the server’s topmost two buttons of his dress shirt are undone. Was it like that before? Charlie’s trading looks with a stunned Alex, who’s clearly thinking the same thing. Now Charlie doesn’t even feel jealous at all. It’s just amusement because _no one_ else at the table gets it, and it’s probably more hilarious than anything else. Charlie takes a gulp of his beer, and one gulp becomes two, then three, and he giggles when Alex’s eyes bulge at his half-finished beer.

“Wow,” Alex whispers, mouth agape in stupor, but takes a sip from his own beer.

Everyone’s distracted with their own conversations about their exams, how much they hate their profs, and how messy their roommates are. Charlie admittedly feels left out – he’s the only person here who’s not in college yet. They do try to include him in the conversation, especially Alex, but Charlie’s got other ideas now.

Snickering, he quietly takes off one of his sneakers. His eyes are on Alex when he brings his foot upwards, playfully rubbing Alex’s leg. Alex instinctively jumps a little at that, shooting Charlie an incredulous look back. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Uh, Alex?” Zach says, wearing a perplexed grin. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Alex murmurs back. “Yeah, nothing’s wrong.”

Zach doesn’t look too convinced by that, but he leaves it. Why would he press it? Nobody can see what’s happening. And it’s not like Charlie’s _really_ doing anything just yet. Alex shifts a little, shooting Charlie a wicked glare, but stops conversing with the rest of their friends. Charlie can tell he’s trying to hold in a grin.

Charlie downs another gulp of beer, making sure not to look away from Alex’s hazy blue eyes, while also sliding his foot up Alex’s calf, and then up to his thighs. Charlie snickers under his breath when Alex goes tense and his gaze flickers over to Charlie, who’s wearing the most practiced poker face of all time, almost like he’s daring Alex to say something, to react somehow. When Alex doesn’t react, Charlie pushes forward again, his foot stopping right there, on Alex’s crotch, which is well hidden under the tabletop.

Alex gasps a little, breath hitching and muscles contracting. Charlie’s gaze flickers over to the beer bottle, which Alex is holding probably just a little too tightly. He takes the moment to glance over at his friends, who don’t notice anything particularly out of the ordinary, then to the really attractive waiter who’s serving another table. Daringly, Charlie presses downwards with his foot, rubbing Alex through his jeans. He’s never done this – everyone knows Charlie as ‘the jock who’s super known for his hands’, but what about his feet? Alex is about to find out. Watching the blush creep onto Alex’s face is a treat; watching the way his grip tightens on the beer is even better.

Alex lets out a _totally fake_ cough, and Charlie can feel his boyfriend get hard under his foot. There's a thrill in this - they've never done anything semi-public like this, but there's a first for everything. And Charlie would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about this for some time. The thrill that they might get caught. Sort of. Well - even if they get caught it's not like it looks terrible. Clothes are still on - nothing's that out of line. 

Alex’s motions are mechanical, slow – trying _way_ too hard to mask how he’s feeling. Charlie watches as Alex takes another gulp of his beer, one hand trying to cover any possibility of an aerial view of his crotch, the other hand drumming awkwardly on the table to try to appear in control.

“Alex?” Zach cuts in with a start, causing Charlie to tense up for a moment and stop moving. “You want some bread?”

_Bread?_

Right – the bread arrived. The stuff that always comes before the main course. Bread. Fucking bread. Baguettes, scones, croissants and all that good shit.

Alex apparently didn’t notice either. He lets out another overly dramatic series of coughs, briefly glaring at Charlie, and then looking at Zach. “W-what?” He asks hoarsely. Charlie has to hold in a laugh when Alex’s voice cracks like he’s going through puberty all over again.

Zach doesn’t look too impressed. “I uh… I asked if you want some bread,” he says again, frowning. “Are you… are you sure you’re okay?” His face darkens.

Charlie knows this is a _bad_ idea. But Zach’s talking to Alex cluelessly, Diego’s chatting with Luke about Liberty’s offense, Jess looks confused but isn’t pushing anything, and Tyler’s well, Tyler. Everyone else is totally in their own world, and it’s enough to dare Charlie to drag his foot up and down again, making Alex gasp as he desperately tries to hide it with another cough. “I uh… It’s um… kind of… hot in here, don’t you think?” Alex manages to say, which probably makes no sense because it’s December in California, and Alex chose to wear a sweater.

A sweater that’s particularly good for hiding boners and feet attacking said boner.

Alex tries to half-heartedly push away Charlie’s foot – except Alex is aroused to the point where that shit’s not going away any time soon. Plus, a hand isn’t stronger than a foot. More importantly, Charlie sees that his boyfriend’s clearly enjoying this.

“Uh…” Zach begins with a confused tone. “Um, not really… but okay.”

Alex exhales in relief, but quickly darts back to glare at Charlie again, his breath speeding up, nonetheless. Neither boyfriend looks away. It’s like a game of cat and mouse, a battle of wills, who-will-blink-first, or whatever. Charlie watches through the corner of his eye as Alex’s hand moves down, under the tablecloth and the table. But he’s not pushing Charlie’s foot away. He’s making it move again.

Alex wants this. He likes the feeling of Charlie’s foot, making his cock twitch in his damn tight jeans.

They’re not skinny jeans. But they’re not loose-fitting either. Charlie knows. Alex has worn these more than once in front of him minutes before they hit the floor. Playing with Alex’s cock through those jeans on more than one occasion meant Charlie was well-acquainted with just how tight those must feel when Alex has a boner.

Charlie’s beer is almost done. He’s casually buttering a slice of his baguette, responds to something Luke asks him, then takes a bite out of said baguette. Alex is still looking at him with an incredulous look, and when Charlie’s confident no one’s staring their way, he makes sure to lick the butter knife suggestively with that goofy grin on his face.

Alex bursts out laughing, and Charlie has to once more stop moving his foot when everyone looks their way with confused expressions.

_Damn it, Alex, just stay calm for one moment, will you?_

The hot server is back. Charlie and Alex trade daring glances again, like a test of wills to who looks first at the clearly attractive male in the foreground. But neither of them does. It probably looks awkward as fuck, with Charlie staring at Alex and Alex staring at Charlie, and with Charlie ordering for both of them without making eye contact with the server.

The server probably thinks he’s an ass for doing that.

Charlie shrugs at that. Zach’s also totally giving that Reggie-looking server the stink-eye, too.

_Oh well._

When the coast is clear, Charlie speeds his foot up again. He stops for a moment to see _just how far_ he can go, pressing his big toe through the sock to where he thinks the tip of Alex’s cock is.

**Bullseye.**

Alex flinches noticeably, taking a gulp of his beer and closing his eyes with a little sigh.

Tyler’s looking at both of them suspiciously, but Charlie just smiles back at him as Alex clears his throat. Alex looks away, pulls out his phone from under the table, and averts his gaze. Charlie knows what’s happening. He waits a moment, then another, until his phone pings twice.

**(Just now)** Alex Standall: _dont stop_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _feels gud_

Alex must be close. Charlie’s moving his foot again, uncoordinated motions, rutting up and down as the blush on Alex’s face grows by the moment. And Charlie knows exactly when it’s too much. He presses forward again, teasing the tip of Alex’s cock through the material with his big toe, and Alex comes right on the spot, masked by a rather inconspicuous coughing fit.

Everyone’s looking at him. “Uh, Alex?” 

“Did you like, forget how to eat bread?”

“Or drink beer?” Jess quirks an eyebrow at him.

Alex is bright red, just brushing everyone off as he tries to excuse himself from the table. Charlie’s foot is gone now, innocently slipped back into the shoe it left 10 minutes ago. He’s trying to hide his amusement at all this.

“Alex, buddy, you seem uh…” Zach says, draping an arm around Alex’s shoulders. It makes him even more anxious, and Charlie almost feels bad when Alex pushes the material of his sweater down so that it covers what must either be a wet spot from coming in his pants, or the fact that his boner’s not gone yet.

“I gotta use the restroom,” he cuts in, clearing his throat, getting up too hastily.

When he’s gone, Zach just shakes his head. “What’s up with him today?”

Charlie shrugs at that, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “I dunno,” he shrugs. “Guess he’s feeling… _under the weather_ ,” he jokes.

“Under the weather? It’s sunny out,” Tyler says matter-of-factly.

“Oh, it’s an um… expression of sorts,” Charlie explains – then wonders why he’s even bothering. Everyone knows what that means. “Yeah…”, he shrugs, giggling awkwardly.

His phone pings a few times. And when Charlie’s confident no one’s prying eyes are on him, he steals a glance.

**(Just now)** Alex Standall: _omg_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _when did u learn that_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _fuck I gotta clean up_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _im punishing you in bed tonite_

Charlie smirks at that.

**(Just now)** Charlie St. George: _Sure u don’t wanna ask the waiter?_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _omg_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _u go ask the waiter_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _u know i only really got eyes for u rite_

 **(Just** **now** **)** Charlie St. George: _i know i know I'm just teasin. luv u_

 **(Just now)** Alex Standall: _luv u too <3 _

Well, _now_ Alex has _really_ gotten him figured out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm not writing this kinda stuff again LMFAO
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos/reviews!


End file.
